THe Gamer Chronicles: The Steel Beast
by TwilightBlaze18
Summary: With Ross dead at the hands of the Collectors, Sally steps in to take his place. As she trains to master her Krogan rage,she begins to have recurring nightmares...of events that haven't even happen yet. Could these visions be a way to help the galaxy stop the Reapers, or are they just visions of everyone's inevitable fate. Rated M for Gore,Violence maybe some sex
1. Prolouge- Cerberus Massacre

**Writer's Notes-** GUESS WHO'S BACK! Its been a few months since I last posted, but I'm back and ready to start the next story. As you may remember, Ross was killed during the Collector attack on the Normandy, leaving Sally to take his place, but is she able pick up where Ross left off? Only time will tell. I must warn you all, this story may contain some scenes of more extreme gore, hurt, and I will try my best to make this story even BETTER than the last. So without further ado, let's get this started shall we.

"Alert! Alert! Unknown subject has entered the facility " went the Cerberus facility's AI, with the sound of an alarm echoing throughout the halls. Screams could be hear, faint due to the alarm, but loud enough, followed by the sound of flesh and sinew coming apart. "Suspect is considered extremely lethal, deadly force has been authorized, but approach with caution." Then the halls began to fill with the sound of Cerberus troops running towards one section of the facility. " The subject has been contained in the medical wing. I REPEAT: The subject has been contained in the medical wing." As the troops ran towards the medical wing, the saw how bad the carnage from whatever invaded the facility really was: Blood was spattered all over the walls, on the windows coming from inside the rooms they'd pass. Bodies littered the floor, the light gone from their eyes, covered in blood, and all of the had the same type of hole punched through their guts.

"God have mercy, what the hell is this thing?" Asked one Cerberus troop

"Whatever this thing is, it isn't human." They resumed their pursuit towards the medical wing. When they got there, they were greeted with 3 other Cerberus troops, all of them the same type of standard issued Medium armor, tending to the soldiers who had been wounded in the struggle in the next room. One of the soldiers had noticed something written above the door, scrawled in blood saying :

**people go to prison, dogs get put down.**

**"**Son of a bitch, this thing is gonna kill us all. Please tell me one of you managed to get it"

"Not even close Jace. As soon as we managed to get close to it, it jumped away." said the injured troop "And once it gets its hands on you, you're done, I saw that thing carry Grayson and Coles away. it threw them back, but what thing did to them-" the injured soldier pointed to two bodies in the corner across from him, and he's right, it wasn't pretty. One bodys face had been beaten to the point where it looks like a mix of salsa and raw meat. The other had his limbs broken and bent into place to make him look like a dog, with "Bitch" written in blood on its face.

"*gulp* Let's get this thing. Ready your weapons, all of you!" Roared Jace. the other troops began to ready their weapons, one of the, being an Engineer, was preparing a turret. After priming their weapons, they were ready. The Engineer placed the turret in front of the entrance, with muffled pleas for salvation hiding behind it. Two of the soldiers began torching the door open.

"As soon as that door opens, unload your clips into that thing." Said Jace. "That thing doesn't leave here alive", just as he finished that last sentence, the door came crashing to the ground, and the next thing they knew, the Cerberus troops each of their clips into doorway. Gunfire was roaring through the air, smoke began to cloud the troops vision, so basically they were shooting blind. Eventually the troops ran out of clips and ceased fire.

" D-did we get it?" asked One soldier

"I don't know,go check it out" said Jace

"Wait me? Why not you Jace?" In response, Jace grabbed the soldier, threw him against the wall and place his Cerberus Harrier up to the soldiers face.

"Because not only am I much bigger than you, I have a much bigger gun than yours, plus you're expendable, just like the rest of these soldiers and they know it. Now get your ass in there, and see if it's safe for us to go in." Jace then grabbed the young soldier and threw him into the smoke.

"You think Pete's got a shot at taking that thing on Jace?" Suddenly new screams could be heard, followed by the sound of limbs being torn and broken, blood being spilled, and the sound of a drill piercing someone's skull.

"I'm guessing…... no." 

"_You guessed right" _said a distorted voice. A body flew out of the smoke, what was once Pete, an average expendable Cerberus troop, now reduced to nothing more than meat puppet. One of the remaining Cerberus troops vomited at the sight of the body. "_But seriously boys"_ a figure began to emerge from the smoke, a _**woman's **_figure. The woman stood at least 5'10, she had hair as black as the void, blue eyes, an hourglass shaped body. She appeared to be wearing full Medium armor, but in actuality, her armor only covered her torso, her arms and legs were mechanical, brandishing a Cerberus logo (now crossed out). Her face was protected by a mask, but it couldn't hide her eyes, which glowed black and red-orange color. "_**That's no way to treat a lady" **_Suddenly, she whipped out two pistols and quickly disposed of the two soldiers standing besides Jace by shooting them point blank in the head. It went by so fast Jace didn't even realize they were dead until he looked at his fallen comrades on the ground, and he didn't even notice that the woman was standing right in front of him. Jace tried to strike her in the head with an electric rod, but the woman blocked it with her mechanical arm,grabbed it out of his hand, and snapped it in two without little effort. _**"This is the part where you run away like a little bitch who's about to wet themselves. I've got what I came here for, might as well have some fun. How does 10 sound?" **_she asked. Jace quickly bolted in the other direction, passing the other soldiers waiting for him.

"RUN!" he shouted passing them, with the sound of metallic limbs echoed behind him. The woman followed behind him, smashing the other troops faces into the walls. The only sound they made was the sound of their heads crunching like the crinkling of a bag of chips.

"I thought you said 10 minutes." He yelled out to the woman chasing after him, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"_**Oh honey you must've misheard me. I never said 10 minutes"**_ Suddenly Jace was thrown to the ground, and in front of him was the woman, standing over him like a animal after catching it's prey, "_**I meant to say 10 seconds" **_she said, grabbing his leg. Jace kicked her in the face, got up and ran as fast as he could to get away from whatever it was that was chasing him, when suddenly, music began playing.

watch?v=16MdwEb_EGs

Jace managed to reach a room that was untouched by the woman's psychotic rampage, and crawled underneath one of the desks and radioed for support.

"Yes, the situation here is far worse than we previously thought. THis thing we're dealing with it isn't human, you need to get down here."

"_**Call all the help you want you worthless bitch, they won't be able to help you. **_

….Jace dare not say another word, afraid that if she could hear his conversations, she could back track his location.

"_**Awwww, has the big bad dog become a small whimpering puppy? It's such a shame, and I was looking for a decent fight. **_Jace remained silent, hoping that the woman will just give up and leave him alone.

"_**Oh for god sake, i'm sorry, but i'm getting the impression that you're taking me for an animal."**_ she said in a condescending voice.

_***sigh* alright, here's the deal: If you come out now, i'll let you keep one of your arms and i'll let you go. However if you don't, the second I find you, i'm going to grind you into the same type of meat paste they use to make bologna, at least then you'll get a quick bullet to the head, can't say the same for the rest of your friends."  
><strong>_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?" screamed Jace, but as soon as he__realized what he said, he clamped his hands down on his mouth and began to break down.

"_**You people tortured me and my sister, warped us into killing machines, drugged me and made me into a mindless drone to carry out your organization's deeds, just because because your so called leader, what's his name again? Oh yeah, The Illusive Man, thinks humanity should come first before anyone else. So, I decided to teach every single person thats affiliated with Cerberus a lesson, you can either quit working for a racist cause and face the consequences for your crime and live, or…...well, you don't want to know the second option *chuckles*. So, what's it going to be?" **_She asked.

"I'd rather die, than subject myself to the way society is letting aliens come into our lives, and treat us like we're filth. WE are the dominant race in the galaxy, WE are supreme, WE ARE NUMBER 1, THAT'S SOMETHING THAT EDWARD COHEN UNDERSTOOD." Suddenly he was pulled from underneath his hiding place and impaled him onto the wall.

"_**Don't. You. DARE SPEAK OF HIM LIKE THAT! You didn't know him, he was a great man. He cared about every race equally and He made me promise that i'd destroy you and every last facility Cerberus has, especially after what you did to him on Akuze!**_

"OH no, not you, anyone but you." cried Jace. The woman slowly reached for her mask, and removed it, revealing her face.

"My name… is Sally Paxton, but I think you may know me by another name. I'm the same person who's been attacking your bases for the past 6 months, not only to get revenge for what you did to me, Ross, and my sister, but because I know your facility created being used to bring Shepard back to life. So since I got what I came here for, i'll let you live. You should be grateful i'm letting you live, the last 8 facilities I hit, I killed everyone." Sally lightly slapped Jace in the face, placed her mask back on her face, and began to slowly walk out, but not before Jace said-

"What the hell are you?" Sally turned back one last time, and a sweet condescending tone

" I am Sally Paxton, and I am the **STEEL BEAST, **never forget my name."

**Sally's POV, 10 Minutes Later, Cerberus facility LAnding Pad**

Now I see why Krogan enjoy intimidating their enemies, IT"S FUN, although I will say it's not as fun with a volus. See intimidating a Volus is kinda like masturbation, I mean yeah it feels good, but it's not as good as the real thing, you know what I mean? \

Anyway after I was done putting down the dogs, I went straight back to the Landing Pad where my shuttle was waiting for me along with my new partner in crime/ "foster dad" if you want to call it-

"Hey Wrex" I said I boarded the shuttle, tossing him a spine that I ripped out of one the Cerberus troops.

"Damn Sally, you're becoming more of a Krogan each passing day. Hard to believe 8 months ago you used to be a spineless whelp." He said getting out of the pilot's seat.

"Screw you Wrex" I said as I lifted the shuttle off the ground and back into space. "But it is amazing how much I've grown in such a short amount of time." 

"Yeah I know, I remember the first day you set foot on Tuchunka." Neither can I. Ugh, everyone was staring at me, looking at me like I was a Salarian and they were a horde of varrens ready to pounce. Damn did they hate me. But luckily that didn't last too long after I beat a rival clan's leader into the dust. I even took his headplate as a trophy, he begged me not to take it away from him, started crying like a little bitch. I wear it around my neck as a reminder of my brutality.

"HAHAHAAHAHA, the day you became Urdnot Sally was proudest day of my life. I'm glad to call you my daughter Paxton" he said grabbing me into a headlock. Not the type of father I wanted, but hey, he gets me. After the Normandy attack, I've been training to control my Krogan rage( apparently I have an anger problem). I've also modified my arms and legs to create a shield that can block any of the raging elements on any terrain on any planet, in case I get stranded.

"So Sally, do you think this plan of yours is going to work?" Asked Wrex

"It has to Wrex, the Reapers are coming, and we need to be ready." I said.

"You're talking about doing something that only Cerberus would do. Are you sure you're willing to do this Sally?" he asked in a "concerned tone 

"Trust me Wrex, I can't stand the thought of doing something only Cerberus would do, but i'll pay for it when i'm dead." I said as we approached the Mass Relay, "I promised Ross that i'd stop the Reapers...no matter what the cost." I said, then we hit the Relay, and we were whisked back to the Krogan DMZ.

**Writer's Notes-** Yeah, I wouldn't want to get into a fist fight with Sally, considering what she's newly capable of. Any, that's the end of the first chapter of the new GC story. If any of you have any suggestions, PM me and i'll look over it. Oh, and remember, I'm still have some things to learn, sooo, no flaming, trolling, or basically any bullshit of any kind, K? :) Good, so until next time, BYE BYE :D


	2. Acceptance Lost

**Writer's Notes-**Hopefully I didn't screw up the first chapter. So here's the deal, along with this story, i'm writing a fanfic** about Fairy Tail**, and I could use a little help, considering how bad this whole series started with the terrible beginning in Man of Twilight. If any of you want to take the time to write out an outline for a chapter, PM me, i'll look it over and see if I can work it in. But enough of that, let's see what kinda shit Sally's been up to since the last story.

**Sally's POV, Landing on Tuchunka, 16 months till SHepard's revival**

Ahh Tuchunka, where the air makes you tingly, the whole thing is barren like most of the planet's women, and has more worms than a dog. Well, it's not the ideal place to live, but it's better than most places, especially Akuze *shivers*. Me and Wrex got off the shuttle and proceeded to his throne in the main...whatever you would call the room where his throne, see I wanna say throne room, but for some reason to me, that just doesn't seem right. Along the way, I got a couple looks from some of the other krogan, which is totally understandable, apparently they don't like having someone who's only half-krogan in their clan, let alone a girl. But really I think it's because of the krogan headplate thing, even if the krogan is of a rival clan, apparently it's still taboo to rip it off. Well how the hell am I supposed to know that? I don't know a thing about krogan history other than the Genophage and the Krogan Rebellions, but all these other krogan expect so much more from me.

"Wrex, they're giving me the looks again, can I please beat the shit out of them now?" I asked impatiently.

"Not unless they give you trouble Sally, otherwise one small fight could erupt into a full scale clan riot" replied Wrex as he sat on his throne, "BEsides, if you didn't want this type of attention, maybe you shouldn't have ripped that rival clan's warlord's headplate off" he said resting on his throne, while I simply sat beside him and activated my omni-tool, checking the status of my…..." secret project".

"No offense Wrex, but wouldn't every krogan anywhere in the galaxy want a full scale riot battle? Wouldn't that be like the ultimate test of a true krogan's strength in battle, or honor or some shit like that?"

"It would be a huge decrease in Clan Urdnot's population, and since you forgot, we cannot replace our numbers fast enough due to the Genophage."

"That's what you told me last time Wrex, and honestly, I think waiting for them to make a move seems much worse" Well not exactly for me of course,the longer I have to wait, the bigger the explosion. That's basically every psychopath - murderer -rapist that's ever walked these Earths, or Tuchukas, or anywhere in the galaxy

"*sigh* so young and full of potential, yet so stupid" Oh great here comes Wrex's brother Wreav. He especially hates me, and pissed at Wrex for letting a female fight.

"What do you want Wreav? I have important things that I need to attend to" said Wrex

"This shouldn't take too long. It's about the girl" Wreav said, checking me out as if I was a piece of meat. "She seems to be causing a bit of trouble with the others. She's been trying to bide everyone into a fight." Wrex turned to me, now with a look of anger, all I could was shrug my shoulders.

"For Kalros sake Sally. Look Wreav, she may be a headcase" Kinda true, "But she still shows great promise, so go back to your soldiers and tell them I'll keep Sally away from them. She won't fight any of them"

"Aww come on Wrex that's not fair" I yelled out in disappointment

"Oh no Wrex, actually I want you to do the opposite" Both me and Wrex eyed Wreav with now extreme curiosity. "In fact, I think she should go through a Rite of Passage."

"COntinue." 

"THe others choose not to fight her, not because she is a female, and half-human" Wreav said eyeing me, "But because she is still considered a juvenile, and apparently they wouldn't enjoy the same satisfaction of crushing a kid into the ground."

….

"And here I was thinking that you didn't have any bright ideas in that head of yours Wreav' said Wrex, that made me chuckle a little bit, earning a bit more disrespect from Wreav.

"Laugh all you want whelp, but you'll never be one of us unless you take this Rite of Passage. Wrex may have made you an honorary member of Clan Urdnot, but even the appraise from our leader will help you." he roared in my face.

"Really, yelling? You might wanna choose a different method of intimidation, because this is too worn out to affect me" I said tapping his face, he quickly slapped my hand away.

"Words won't get you anywhere here whelp, know that now, because if you don't you'll meet a quick end."

"I've been here long enough to know how things work Wreav. And trust me" I said reaching into my shirt and pulling out my headplate necklace and waved it in Wreav's face, "I think i've done pretty well" Wreav looked like he was ready to puke, maybe he could sense the dread coming from all the ideas of how to take his headplate from him. Then out of desperation, he said:

"I doubt you had the capacity to take a living krogan's headplate, you probably stole that off of a dead krogan's body, and lied about it to make yourself seem tough"

"Someone please restrain me, I'm about to go apeshit on this asshole" I yelled smiling, my eyes switching from normal to blood orange,whenever that happens i'm entering "Krogan mode".

"That is enough Wreav!" Roared Wrex, "If you're begging for a fight from Sally, then wait until after her Rite of Passage. Sally, you will perform your Rite of Passage tomorrow, when when our sun, Aralakh" he says pointing to the sun, "Is at it's brightest. Since you are only half Krogan and half Human, you will undergo a much different Rite of Passage"

"Different how Wrex?"

"You will journey far into the Catacombs of one of the old krogan cities" At that moment, heads begin to turn towards us. Other krogan begin to crowd around us, and I can't blame them. I remember Ross telling me about the Catacombs. He told me about how the walls were adorned with paintings of the old krogans, how they used to fight with honor, and how they worshiped this one Thresher Maw named Kalros. THe mother of all thresher maw they call her, obviously that makes me want to kill the damn thing, but Ross said I can't otherwise the Genophage won't be cured and I could basically doom us all to hell.

"Inside one of these Catacombs is rumored to contain an ancient artifact from our people's past. Legend says that only a true krogan can retrieve the artifact, and since most of you doubt that Sally is truly krogan, this should be the perfect test of her abilities."

"Sending a human to accomplish such a thing? Hah" said one krogan

"The sands will probably claim her life long before the thresher maw do." said another.

All around the room, krogan after krogan shouted doubt about me. I swear to god if I wasn't about ready to start cracking skulls a few minutes ago with Wreav, I am right now. Hearing all this doubt, this disinterest even though i'm not a real krogan, it makes my blood boil. And at that very moment, I shouted out:

"I'LL DO IT" I screamed, making the once loud as hell crowd fall as silent as mySpace as soon as Facebook hit the scene. Everyone looked at me, shocked with either amusement at getting a chance to see me die, or utter surprising that a human would actually dare to take up such a challenge.

"Then it's set. Hopefully Sally will not fail to meet all of your expectations. ANd hopefully to me, she'll prove you all wrong, and make Clan Urdnot proud. Now all of you, GET THE HELL BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING." shouted Wrex, immediately, everyone want back to their work stations, while I, having basically nothing to do, I walked back to the shuttle( it's the only place I have to sleep that won't kill me, even with the krogan blood I have and healing factor, the radiation can still kill me). NO one would let me do anything, they actually risk angering Wrex rather than let some "wannabe krogan" ruin their equipment. I can't even get anywhere near the varren, they say i'm somehow more disease ridden than them. I entered the shuttle and sat down on one of the seats. I activated my omni-tool and searched through my personal files. After about a few minutes, I found it : A picture that me and Alex had taken one of the first few days when we first arrived here in the Mass Effect universe.

_I remember that day. Me and Alex were living in an abandoned house in California. We never had to worry about freezing to death due to the weather, but starvation- that was another issue. SInce we didn't have biometrics, fingerprints, or any record of our existence in this universe, we weren't able to get jobs to provide for ourselves, so we had to-sell our bodies. We tried to avoid the idea at first, but it became rather difficult after all of our other options fell through. We tried cleaning houses, but due to lack of knowledge of how cleaning works here( we may have accidentally bleached someone's entire house.) Then we tried our hands at construction, and ended up fired after screwed up a couple of time constructing a building. Then came this picture. Sally and I were huddled by the fire arguing about whether or not to turn to prostitute ourselves. I didn't want to, but Alex said we had no choice. So before I agreed to do so, I made Alex make a promise. _

"_What kind of promise?" she asked tossing a piece of paper into the fire._

"_I want you to promise me Alex, that no matter what, even when we've reached the bottom, you'll still find a reason to smile" i had said, grabbing her hands. I Held my hand up like I was about to swear in open court, and I made Alex do the same. "Repeat after me: I Alex Paxton, sister of the courageous Sally Paxton" I may have placed that in to make me sound cooler, but Alex didn't feel the same way._

"_I Alex Paxton, sister of Sally Paxton" _

"_Promise that no matter what"_

"_Promise that no matter what"_

"_Even if I am laying at the bottom of a gutter, freezing out in the cold, and being stabbed,burned, or tortured to reveal the secrets of the queen" I said making a dumbass smile._

"_What you just said, and i'm not repeating that." she said, I returned her with a small pout._

"_That I will find a reason to smile"_

"_I will find a reason to smile." I hugged her, and activated an omni-tool(that I may have stole from someone some time prior) and took the picture._

_(__**end of flashback)**_

I started to cry when I saw this picture, it was the last time I ever saw her truly "smile". A week later, we got arrested, but instead of being tried in court, we were handed over to the Alliance military. We were dubbed "dangerous bogeys" and were locked away until we turned 18.

(**Quick Note- At the beginning of their journey, Sally and Alex were 15)**

Even our own race didn't treat us like humans, just as threats, until they actually saw some usefulness in us. Everywhere we went, we would never truly fit in with anyone, we would always be isolated from everyone. Complete strangers to everyone we would ever come into contact with.

"Alex, what happened to your smile?" I asked myself. "And why would you work with Cerberus? I need to know" I said laying down on what I call my bed, and quietly sob to myself.

**Unknown POV, Unknown Location.**

"_All this girl knows is pain, yet she only wishes to cause pain to enemies rather than anyone" _said a voice emitting from the darkness, with a projection of Sally lying in the the center of the darkness.

"_She is a human, all they truly know is pain. They just don't realize it until it becomes apparent, when something truly horrific comes into play." said a female voice._

"_All I wish to know is why she still fights, I thought this female human was dependant on that male companion of hers"_

"_He's dead. The being known as the Collectors killed him." _The projection quickly shifts to that of one of Ross being killed during the Normandy attack, and Sally trying to revive him. "_And you underestimate what this human is capable of, especially since the Reapers had a small part in making her the way she is now."_

"_But her alone will not be enough to stand against them. We need her partner back."_

"_But you know the rules, we cannot directly interfere with the affairs of fate, especially when the outcome is of this magnitude"_

"_Who said we had a role in bringing him back. Even as we speak, he regains his strength every second that passes. It's only a matter of time before he rises from his grave."_

"_You mean?"_

"_Yes, I do. In matter of time,- The MAn of Twilight will walk again."_

**Writer's Notes-** Yeah that kinda sounds like a big ass spoiler, but i'm gonna go ahead and leave it here because i'm a dick, HAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, remember i'm writing a Fairy Tail fanfiction along with this one, so I may be busy, so if again if anyone out there wants to take the time to create a draft for a future chapter for the Steel Beast, PM me. Or if you want to do the same thing with my Fairy tail fanfiction (If any of you know what Fairy Tail is) PM me about that, and give my story a look. So next time on GC:The Steel BEast, Sally goes on her Rite of Passage to become a true krogan, but what will she discover inside those Catacombs? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT. Until then, BYE BYE :P


	3. An Alex Scene :P

**Writer's . .DA:I. *puts down controller* Sorry bout that, been glued to my new PS4 for a couple days, and it took a lot of time, but somehow I managed to finish the next chapter to the story. *yawn* alrighty let's get this show on the roll, here's the next chapter in GC:The Steel Beast, where two sisters battle each other while battling alongside Shepard, and where a ton of crazy shit happens in between missions. Now if you'll excuse me Thedas isn't going to save itself.**

**Alex' POV, Massacred Cerberus Facility**

Dear god this place is disgusting. Everywhere I looked there was nothing but blood and gore. Every single body here was mutilated to the point where they didn't even look like they were human. Some were impaled to the wall with their own bones, some had their eyes gouged out, *disgusted noise* it was fucking disgusting. Body after body was filled out, most of the soldiers couldn't even take one look at these things without puking. WHoever did this must've really hated Cerberus. But how can I be complaining, somehow i've seen things so much worse than this, so much so a normal body looks strange to me.

"HEY" I yelled, freaking everyone out, "Did any of you happen to find something that isn't dead?" Everyone was too scared to answer, not because of carnage, it's because everyone is afraid of me. See, everyone in Cerberus has a nickname for me, they call me 'The Ripper', cause whenever someone heard me scream they knew I was about to rip them a new one, well that and one other thing.

"Sorry ma'am, but it looks like everybody here is dead. Whatever attacked this facility, didn't want to leave anyone to see it." said one of my soldiers

"Wait a minute, we got a live over here" said another of my he came rushing towards me, carrying someone with them. The guy was white as a ghost, his clothes were covered in blood, that explains why we weren't able to notice him before.

"Where'd you find him?" I asked.

"One of the research labs, found him impaled to the wall by a pair of metal spikes" That last detail caught my attention.

"Metal spikes, what did they look like?" I asked. He handed the injured man over to the others and carried him off to the shuttle. He then held out a couple of metal spikes.

"Damnit, it striked again" I've seen these spikes before. They were seen at a few other attacks on other Cerberus facilities. But that's not what scares me, it's who was using them that scared me. But how could she have attacked our facilities, she's dead. "Did he say anything to you about who did this?" I asked.

"Nope, he didn't say a thing. Although he kept saying something about the perp having black and red-orange eyes, and having an unquenchable thirst for Cerberus blood." he said.

"For fuck's sake. She's alive" i said

"Who's alive ma'am?"

"My sister, Sally." My soldier looked shocked, and he had every reason the time Shepard, and no doubt Ross, were on their crusade to stop Saren, The Illusive Man decided to send Sally to subdue and capture Ross, by herself. I was opposed to the idea though, she wasn't qualified to fight a soldier of Ross's Caliber. She typically fights with a lot of anger, and people who fight with anger are sloppy, she's been like this for as long as we've been here. Ugh, she is the epitome of headcases, everyday she was at Cerberus, she'd pick a fight with anyone and everyone in her daily routine, but at least she had that damnable Scopolamine mask on, trust me you don't wanna fight her when she isn't wearing it, it's like fighting a tasmanian devil hopped up on coffee, then multiply it by ten. She was regarded as one of Cerberus's most dangerous, and valuable soldiers. Anyway, the last time there was any sign of her was when she was finally deployed to that secret part of Saren's base underneath Virmire's ocean.

(flashback TIME!)

"_Remember Sally, be careful, you know how Ross is when he's using his biotics" _I said from the security of the shuttle in space. Sally didn't respond, well at least no to me, she was too busy trying to beat the crap out of Ross.

"_**Oh don't worry Cohen"**_ said Sally "_**You're Involvement is for a good cause, yo shoul-"**_

"_**GOTCHA BITCH"**_ Then suddenly her comm went dark. I tried to tap back into her signal but it was no use, nothing worked. I ordered the pilot to take us back down to the planet's surface, just as I was preparing to dive into the ocean.

'_Uh Paxton, I wouldn't bother going in." _said my pilot

"WHat, why the hell not?" 

"_Because there isn't anything left there"_The pilot pulled the monitor to show that part of Saren's facility had begun sinking into the ocean. I waited for someone, or something or some form of life to surface, prayed to god that Sally was there alive and well…...but she didn't come up. I knew that she wasn't coming back up, but I was still denying it. I started pounding on the board in front of me, yelling out into the window screaming my sister's name. THe pilot tried to calm me down, but I elbowed him in the face, broke his nose doing it. My anger quickly passed, then it was replaced with complete and utter despair. I had lost my sister, the only person I had left in this world, the only person I had to help me go through life, the only person that helped us both survive in this universe...was dead. I had never been so sad, so depressed, then I was full of hate: At Ross for causing her death by doing whatever it was he did, my father for raping and kill us and sending us to this universe. And at myself, I should've gone down there with her, I knew that she wasn't strong enough to beat him, but I let her go. I was scared for my life, I wanted to oppose the Illusive Man's choice to send her alone, but he can make you disappear without a second thought, he was a monster. The only reason that we stayed is because me and Sally felt like we owed him for saving our lives.

(End of flashback)

"I took a recovery team back to what remained of that building as soon as Shepard left." I said, "We checked every nook, every cranny, every square inch of that pile ou rubble, and we never found her body. We even searched parts of the oceans, but The Illusive Man wouldn't let me continue ." 

"Why Not?"

"Waste of resources. Said that Sally was expendable. He also said she was a flight risk, put everyone in Cerberus at risk." I said leaning against the blood soaked wall, freaking uhh

*looks at nameplate* Curley out a little bit, looks at me like enjoy the touch of blood, "What, blood doesn't bother me anymore, seen too much of it." 

"So Have I, but I still can't stand the sight of it Ma'am" said Curley.

"Well, i'm not like you soldier" I got up off the wall and tapped him lightly on the face, my hand stained with a bit of blood, "I've seen some nasty shit, some nasty shit was done to me and my sister, then the exact opposite of that happened, and honey, it eventually breaks you" I walked by him.

**A Few Hours Later, UNknow Cerberus facility.**

"_It was dark, I didn't really get a good look at the perp, but I do now that it was a girl."_ said ummmm, oh yeah, Jace, obviously suffering from trauma. "_Anyone who got anywhere close to her were….mangled. Twisted. She hates Cerberus"_ Well if that wasn't obvious by the **PEOPLE GO TO PRISON, DOGS GET PUT DOWN **signs written in blood all over the place, then I don't know what is. Jace said that the perp crunched his two fellow soldiers without remorse, taunted him, then grabbed him and impaled him to the wall. I rubbed the metallic side of my head, I can't believe Sally would actually go this far and attack Cerberus facilities. "_Then she took off her mask, and I saw her eyes. They were dark, cold, full of rage, she wanted to kill me."  
><em>

"_But then why didn't she Jace?" _said the doctor examining him.

"_She said she got what she had came for. *sniffles*, she said she was going grind every person affiliated with Cerberus into meat paste."_

"That does sound like your sister Sally" Oh dear god not her. I turn around and who do I find of all people? MIranda Lawson, high ranking Cerberus official, personal favorite of the Illusive Man, and head of the Lazarus Project.

"What he just said, or what he told the doctor about Sally directly identifying herself when he pinned her to the wall?" I asked

"Calm down I didn't mean to offend" 

"You didn't, i'm just pissed." I said, pushing myself by her. She followed after me, with the impression that I actually wanted to talk to her.

"Look, I understand why you're upset, if it was my sister I would be just as upset as you are now, but she's still your sister"

"You know, that actually shocks me to hear you say that Miranda. Usually you think anyone who says anything bad about Cerberus needs to be eliminated."

"Usually yes, but unlike most cases, your sister was, and seems to still be-" 

"If you so much as say what I think you're going to say, i'll rip your fucking face off." I said to her face.

"With what?" she asked. Bad response, as I raised my hand to her face to her face and showed her my now Vorcha like claw. Yep, that's right, i'm part Vorcha. I began noticing it around a year after Sally and I arrived at Cerberus. Remember how I said there was another reason why i'm called "the Ripper"? THis is that other reason. Now you may be asking, why the hell would Cerberus keep someone- -or something- that has any trace of alien in her? I don't know, but frankly, I don't care I just go with it.

"With these, make you meat, make you bloody." i said vorcha like, its a side effect that comes with it. Immediately I came to my sense and stopped before I got the chance to carve Miranda up, knowing that doing so would damage the canon of ME2. "Sorry bout that, I got a little pissed." Even after that episode, she continued to follow me.

"Look, you don't want Cerberus to kill her, I get that, but you know I have to report this straight to the Illusive Man, and he'll order a manhunt on her." 

"Then let me talk to him, see if I can convince him to change his mind."

"You're kidding right? She is a threat to Cerberus operations, she stole valuable technology from one of the many facilities she has already decimated in the past few months, what makes you think he'll say otherwise?" She asked. I stopped to open the door to my quarters, nicely furnished, with a great view of the deep endless void of space with a galay adjacent, well lit. Sorry that has nothing to with this, I Just love bragging about what I have, it's a problem.

"It's no secret that you're working on that project to bring Shepard back to life" her eyes widened with surprise, "Ok it's no secret to ME, don't ask. Something tells me that Sally knows something that we don't." 

"What would that be?" Asked Miranda.

"I. Don't. Know. That's why I said 'something that we don't know'. Looks like your father couldn't make your hearing perfect." SHe shot me a sneer, who didn't see that coming. "You set yourself up for that one Miranda"

"SNotty, Condescending, generally unprofessional, complains about everything, no wonder people don't take you seriously." I'll remember that bitch.

"And I kinda deserved that one" I said

"Suppose your sister does know something, AND, she actually knows something what makes you think the Illusive man will let what she did slide?" she asked.

"And that's something I don't need to tell you! SO please get the hell out of my quarters" I said pushing Miranda out of my quarters, "Have a nice day" Then I promptly slammed the door right in her perfect little face. I just sighed and laid down on my bed.

"*sigh* goddamnit what the hell was she thinking? I'm surprised she hasn't been caught at this point" I said to myself

"_She may be incredibly volatile, but she isn't stupid Alex"_ Oh great it's her. There's this voice in my head that i've been stuck with ever since A year ago. I don't know how, and I don't know why, all I know is that it's a woman's voice.

"What do you want from me now? Can't you see i'm blowing off some steam?"

"_You're laying down on a bed how's that help you blow off steam"  
><em>

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

"_Ok that I know, i've been in your head long enough to see that"_

"So what do you want from me anyway?"

"_Ugh you humans are so rude no matter who you are. I wanted to let you know that your sister is alive and well."_

"That doesn't shock me, someone identified her from when she raided one of Cerberus's facilities, is that all?" 

"_That's only part of it. didn't your victim say that she stole something from the facility?"_

….. "Keep going voice" i said

"_I'm saying that your sister is using what she took from that facility to help combat the Collectors_." Goddamnit Sally, what are you planning, and for the love oh god , it better not be something over top.

**Writer's NOtes- Obviously Alex has never met me, otherwise she'll know that this story is already WAAAAAAAYYYYY over the top, or maybe it isn't and i'm fooling myself. Oh god I sound insane, or am I confused? I'm gonna go have myself checked out, so until next time BYE BYE.**


	4. Struggles

**Writer's Notes- Guys I think i'm going crazy, for some reason I keep seeing Sally everywhere i'm going. So either i'm spending too much time on this story-**

**Sally maybe I actually exist Twilight Boy**

**Ross-*angry face* I swear to god, if you call me that again, i'm gonna rip those metal arms of yours off of you and beat the shit out of you**

**Sally-*punches Ross in the chest* I'd like to see you try Ross. So, while he heals, enjoy the next chapter in MY story.**

**WARNING-This chapter contains sexual violence, abuse and other stuff NSFW. Read if you will**

**Ross- *Screams then runs at Sally with a Compound bow***

**Sally- Oh shit *fast* here's the next Chapter in the Gamer CHronicles: The Steel Beast *runs away***

**Sally's POV, Tuchanka at Night**

"NO, NO LEAVE HER ALONE, DADDY STOP!" I screamed as I slept. My heart was racing, I was sweating all over, and screamed out as I lay sleeping on the home made bed I had in the shuttle. Now that wasn't because the bed was crappy, which it was, but every night since Ross died, i've been suffering from the same recurring nightmare. I found myself sitting in class, and everyone was picking on me. Everyone kept calling me a slut, guys were afraid to touch me because I was 'unclean', and they would write "_Daddy's Little Whore' written in blood red paint on my locker._ I don't know how they knew that my dad raped me, but they did, and boy, did they take advantage of it. I never did anything about it though, I didn't think it would do anything. I thought either way, no one was going to speak to me again. The same things would happen with my sister, but she took a more abrasive approach, slugging anyone and everyone who got in her way, including adults, that branded her as a truant. The scene would then shift to me laying in my bed back home, my dad would then come barging in and dragging downstair by my leg. I won't say what he did, other than it hurt, and that he made me and my sister watch him rape the both of us. MY mother didn't do anything to stop, in fact, she went along with it. She laughed as we both laid there, taking everything in like 'like good little girls'. Eventually, Alex couldn't take it anymore, so one night, when everybody was asleep, she found our dad's gun and tried to shoot him. But she caught her, smacked her around, but this time she fought back. I was on the staircase, observing the whole thing. But he was too strong, he over powered and shot her point blank in the head. I made a small whimper, he turned, saw me and lunged at me yelling "_WTF YOU LOOKING AT YOU LITTLE SLUT!?"_ He brought his hand down and struck me down.

"NO!" I said snapping awake making a dent into the wall with my fist, like I was punching my dad. That's how the nightmare would always end. My hands were trembling, I was sweating all over, except for the metal arms and legs of course. My chest was bare, can't wear a shirt when i'm sleeping, if I do then it gets caught in my arms' circuits, and it just causes a lot of pain. "*sigh* not again" I said punching the wall. No point in trying to go back to sleep, the cycle would just repeat itself. So instead I got dressed and took off for Omega. I know I had my Rite of Passage the next day, but i'm not worried about it. Turns out Wreav has a tough time remembering things, especially a certain half-human, half-krogan pyjack. Besides it wasn't even an actual rite of passage, it's basically searching for a ancient tablet somewhere hidden in an old ruins, and then when you find it, you're supposed to add your name to it, cementing yourself as a krogan. Personally, I wish I could the normal Rite of Passage, but Wrex thinks taking it on alone would only cause more stress to myself. Wouldn't be so bad if I had my sister or Ross to talk to. But Alex is working for Cerberus and selling her soul, and Ross is dead. I mean I like talking to Wrex, but there's a point where talking about restoring the Krogan people gets on your nerves. So….. I 'made' a new friend.

"_Having trouble sleeping again Sally?'_ And here is that aforementioned friend. I reached into my pocket and took out a small sphere. I tossed it into the air and it stood floating, projecting an image of two virtual siblings I had created, whom i nicknamed GEMINI. One was a boy, the other a girl. "_Seems like something's troubling you" _They said in unison.

"Yeah, past trauma, that shit's tough to get rid of." I said

"_Understandable, perhaps you should consult someone on it"_

"I don't need to, I can handle things on my own." The twins looked at me with intrigue, maybe they were studying me, or maybe they were just annoyed, I don't know.

"_Are you saying that because you can, or because you want to believe that Sally?"_ I didn't respond to them, I kept my focus on flying the shuttle. _"Sally, you cannot continue down this road. If this does it is likely that you'll degrade into a catatonic state." _That's still an issue, they don't exactly offer positive advice. I designed them to help me in times of crisis or other matters, but I just shrugged them off and just kept flying. "_You didn't seem to have a problem a few months ago when you were with your friend Ross. Did you expect him to protect you?"_ That got me mad, so I ripped the adjacent chair to my right off and tossed it at the virtual twins, with no effect.

" I don't….depend…..on anyone. I never did!" I screamed, but that was lie. I had always had to depend on someone. I needed to be around someone stronger than me, made me believe that I could fight. I hated myself for that, and now i'm hating myself even more for denying it. Every time I was attacking a Cerberus facility, Wrex was waiting for me outside the facility, ready to spring to my rescue if I ever got in trouble.

"_IT seems that our assertions were correct."_

"So what" I hissed, "That was years ago, ancient history. I need to move on from it GEMINI. You can't dwell on the past" They looked at me with a look of depression, well that is the only look they have.

"_We may not be human Sally, but we're capable of understanding human emotions. Rape is not something you just 'move on' from. In fact, our recent analysis of all people raped shows that victims suffer from unexplained outbursts of anger. That is a clear sign of sexual abuse. That can also be attributed to how you violently lashed out against the other krogan." _They said.

.

"Krogan need to express their anger. Wrex said it was due to my krogan half"

"_And you wanted to believe that didn't you? You wanted to believe that anything other than the rape was the cause of your violence, but you knew the truth." _I started to tear up, my whole body began to shake. My breathing became shallow and erratic, my body got all hot.

"I-I-I-I don't know why Ross chose me to help Shepard, I can't even sleep without remembering it. HOw am I supposed to help someone save the galaxy? Hell, how am I supposed to talk to someone without completely lashing out?"

"**Only you can answer that question Sally" **That voice. I turned around and saw….Ross, fully armored up, his eyes that same black and gold as they always are when he's fighting.

"Ross?" I let out.

"**Expecting someone else Steel Beast? Love the name by the way."** he said with a smile.

"Yeah well, it's not as good as Man of Twilight" I replied.

"_I believe we are no longer needed. We will leave you two be" S_aid the twin AIs in unison, and they instantly shut down.

"I know that you're not really here Ross, but seeing you in some way, shape or form."

"**Thanks. It seems that I was needed, so I came to help. You said I may have chosen the wrong person to help Shepard?"** He asked.

"Well, it was just a thought, but yeah, I think you should've chosen someone else."

"**Like who? Your sister, the same sister who had you drugged and placed under the control of Cerberus?"**

"Well, I guess that would be a terrible idea. But still I think you made a mistake." 'Ross' got up and rubbed his face. " Ross, i'm just not strong enough to do this. I was only strong when I was around you, but now that you're gone, I can't do anything."

…

"**Sally, I knew someone else besides you who got raped by someone close to them."** He said, pacing back and forth. "**She was filled with raged against her abuser, and when the cops failed to get her justice, she went on a rampage. That's when I talked to her, and you know what I said?"**

"Let me guess, you told her that she needed to let go of her anger and just let it go?" I responded,but what he said back shocked me.

"**No, I told her to hang onto her anger."  
><strong>

"Wait, what? I never expected you to say something like that."

"Well, there's a lot about me that you never even knew. An old friend back home told me that. She said the reason we hang onto this anger is because we are human."**  
><strong>

"But i'm not human-"

"Not completely human, no, but by origin you were. You maybe be part of another by the other half of your DNA, but that doesn't make you an alien. If that were the case, I would've gone back to Thessia and never come back when I found out I was half-Asari. But I didn't, I stuck with the alliance."

"But you weren't raped Ross, you don't know what I went through!" I began to get upset, but Ross didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell know that you shouldn't blame a past event for selfish reasons**"** he said.

"It's not that simple Ross. Being raped, it leaves something on you, makes you feel ugly."

"I've made excuses like that before too Sally, and so did my sister. I've told you about her haven't I?"

"Yes"

"Then you know why I don't like why people make excuses. Look, I understand where you're coming from, but he's not here, and he can't ever hurt you again. And even if he was here, he still couldn't hurt you."****

"Because I'm tough now?"

"**No, because you've realized you've always been tough. You just need a reason to bring it out. Besides, i'm pretty sure a weak person could take out a number of Cerberus facilities by herself could she?"**

**"**How'd you know that, that happened after you died?" I asked.

"Well, you said it yourself, i'm not here. In fact neither are you. All of this, the shit you're going through, the trauma resurfacing, it's all in your head, you're only dreaming you're running away. SO I need you to wake up, and go fight."

"No, wait Ross, I'm not ready for you to leave, please." I said grabbing his clutched my hand with both of his and said "**Your nightmare is over, wake up". **Suddenly, everything goes black, then my eyes snap open, and I find myself laying down on my bed, my chest still stark naked, and the shuttle was still on Tuchanka. I turned to see Wrex standing over me, he must've heard me screaming in my sleep again.

"Rough night Sally?" he asked.

"UH, a little" I said rubbing the crust out of my eyes. "Although I did have a conversation with a good friend."

"Oh yeah, what did they say?" he asked. Now i'm not going to tell Wrex about seeing Ross, he'd think I have a crush on him.

"Let's just say he told me to just be myself, and hope for the best." 

"*groans* if only that were the case, then the Krogan would actually try to rebuild what's left of us." See, that used to be interesting and all, but now ehhhh, I don't know, it's lost it's appeal.

"It'll take time Wrex, i've told you this before." I said as I got up from my bed, "At least we're working towards it, at the very least that's something."

"Yes, it is. I wish the other clans would see it that way. But they can't, or won't."

"We both know the reason why, and I know you share that same reason. Unfortunately i'm only half-krogan so I wouldn't know. So needless to say, I'm just making an assumption yes?" I asked, putting my armor on.

"A guess, yes, but and educated one at least."

"Well, some say that the krogan need to move on from the past, but really they should hold onto that anger" I said stepping out onto the surface, breathing in that fine radioactive air.

"Huh,that's something i'd never thought I'd ever hear someone say. What makes you think that?" said Wrex following me.

"Use that anger correctly, with the right people of course, you'll get something that you'll need. In which case, we can use the our people's anger in order negotiate with the more higher up races Wrex. Only seems fair considering what they did to the Krogans" Wrex let out a huge, hearty laugh, then slapped me on the back which barely phased me at all.

"That's actually a brilliant idea Sally! Use our anger constructively, hopefully we'll see that idea grow to terms." 

"Yeah, but for now, let's just focus on me getting through my Rite of Passage. I don't want to have to hurt anybody here now do I ?" I asked in a joking tone

"well what are we waiting for, let's go".

**Writer's Notes- *sigh* damn that girl runs fast. Oh well, i'll let that one slide this time. Anyway, sorry bout the delay on this chapter, works' been driving me crazy, so you could imagine. Anyway, next time on The Steel Beast, Sally goes through her Rite of Passage into full Krogan hood.**

**Sally- *Drops from the ceiling*  
><strong>

**Me-*screams as Sally falls on me* OWWWW**


	5. Heart of The Maw (You're gonna hate me)

**Writer's Notes- *rubs bandaged eye* Damn those arms of yours really do pack a punch**

**Sally-*pulls arrow out of shoulder* well maybe next time you'll think twice before shooting me with an arrow**

**Ross- I did that after you punched me! *drinks ***

**Sally- that's payback for having me nearly killed in the first story. Besides, it was pretty funny to beat the shit out of you *laughs***

**Ross- Hey unless it happens to someone other than me, it's not funny**

**Sally-Whatever. I'm gonna go get ready for the next chapter in the story *walks out***

**Ross-Sorry bout that. Anyway, here's the next chapter in GC; The Steel- *stomach growls* The Steel- **growling continues* Oh dear god! *Screams and runs to the bathroom***

**Sally-*Chuckles peeking her head back into the room carrying a bottle of fast acting laxatives* Oh god I love torturing that man. ANyway here the next chapter in GC: The Steel Beast, enjoy.**

**Sally's POV, Truck bound for Krogan ruins.**

"Riding to_ ease the shadows side_." I sang softly to myself. It reminds me of Ross, he loved listening to this song. He listened to this all the time during basic training, and it was the same song I played when the Collectors struck him down.I don't know why, but that song, it gave him some form of comfort. Even in the face of death, that song gave him peace of the mind. And right now I needed it: we're heading into one of the most ancient, and therefore dangerous ruin on the planet. This sight was originally the site where old Rites of Passages were performed, however it eventually became too decayed for anyone to survive. No one has been back in over three hundred years. Until today. So I kept singing to myself, trying to make the worry go away but then-

"HEY, SHUT UP" roared Wreav. I don't know why but Wrex sent him to accompany me, even though I mentioned to him.

"Why should I? It's not like me singing is gonna kill you." I said

"It's annoying. No one wants to hear you sing." he said cleaning his gun

"Well I don't know about you Wreav, but other people like to sing."

"Do they enjoy listening to someone whose' voice sounds like rusted nails on glass."

"*laughs* typical krogan, complaining about every single thing that isn't part of your society. Isn't there besides kill enemies that makes you happy Wreav?" I asked

"Yeah, more killing!" Of course, was kinda stupid of me to ask that sort of question. Then again, you need to ask questions in order to understand something, and if you don't, you remain stupid. Ross explained that to me, he was well versed on this type of shit, especially when it comes to understanding why some people don't ask questions, or why people do what they do. He was an introvert, loved to see things from others perspective, see why they think the way they think. He tried to explain it to me, but it sounded like a bunch of nonsense to me, that I have a problem understanding half the shit he would say. But I did pay attention enough to try it out. With this Krogan right here, it's pretty obvious why he thinks the way he does: The Genophage(which is not shocking to the rest of you).

"*sighs* look Wreav, I enjoy killing almost as much an average Krogan, especially when it comes to Cerberus operatives" which is all the time, thank you very much, "but it's good to have some sort of balance in life."

'*scoffs* leave it to a human to come up with something like that. If that were the case I should just blow my own head off right now"

"Well maybe you should. It would sure as hell take a load off of my shoulders. One less person to complain about me singing."

"Or maybe you can cut that out and actually do something productive with your time pyjack"

…

"*sighs* What is your problem with me Wreav? Is it because I am a maybe it's because you're a krogan and i'm not, and that makes you feel uncomfortable. Or maybe it's because you were born with a stick up your ass." I chuckled warmly at that, which the krogan soldier returned by pointing a Graal Spike Thrower at my head. "So i'm guessing you WERE born with a stick up your ass? *chuckles* Cause that's the case with every single person i've killed so far."

"Shut up, or else i'm gonna blow a huge chunk of spikes into your head" he snarled.

"And what exactly are you going to tell Wrex when he finds out i'm dead"

"I'll just tell him that you couldn't take the pressure from your friends death. So you're gonna do exactly what I s-" he said before kicked him in the groin. I took his arm, twisted it behind his back, repeatedly elbowed him in the gut and slammed my fist into his face. I grabbed on of his spare spikes and aimed it right at his headplate.

"I can understand that you don't like me Wreav, that's an obvious fact. I also know you don't think that I should be in Clan Urdnot because i'm not fully Krogan, but like it or not, i'm here to stay, and i'm gonna make sure it stays that way. If you don't like it, then that's your problem. If I hear you complain about me or my presence, i'll rip your head plate off and make you eat it for dinner. Do you understand?" For a moment, Wreav just shot me a look of hate, but once he actually thought about his current situation, he changed his tune.

"Grrrrr,fine. But I won't forget this….._Sally." _Good, at least he's starting to use my name. The rest of the ride there was completely silent. So instead of singing, I thought. Normally Wreav doesn't take a shot at me unless I provoke him, even if Wrex isn't around. So why the hell would me singing piss him off so much that he puts a gun to my head? *shakes head* ehh I shouldn't worry about it, he probably just hates anything that's not krogan. Maybe he wants me to be more krogan than human. Too bad he won't get it.

"Alright, we're here. Bringing us in." said the krogan a moment, the whole truck began to shake, making it nearly impossible for me to sit or stand straight, so I latched myself to the bench I was sitting on, while Wreav, refusing to act for his own safety, went flailing and falling all over the place. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, I want both of you back within one hour, so don't dottle." said the driver.

"Uh" I said detaching myself from the bench in a worried tone. Whenever there's a time limit on something, it means some bad shit's about to go down, "why two hours?" I asked.

"There's another reason we don't use this place for Rites of Passages anymore. Not only is this place decaying, it's also a hive for thresher maw"

"A t-thresher maw nest?"

"Yeah, and this one is especially dangerous because-well I think it's best if you saw for yourself." he said opening the door. I placed my helmet on, and walked out into the dry, radiated desert. Tuchankas' sun was so bright, even with my helmet on, my eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Fuck, now I see why you named your sun "eye of wrath". You can feel the scorn of the krogan people coming off of that thing."

"Damn right" said Wreav, slapping me on the back, "but we didn't come out here to stare at the sun."

"Right, so where's this supposed thresher maw nest? I don't see anything, just miles and miles and miles of desert."

"That's because you're facing the wrong direction" said Wreav, banging on the truck. The driver drove forward slowly, revealing a large, seemingly endless valley of broken structures, the walls lined with giant sheets of *gags* organic shit. There were corpses of thresher maws hanging off of some ledges, some looked average(**300 feet long, don't believe me look it up)** while others seemed twice as big, maybe more.I can't give an exact estimate of the pit, but if I had to say, it looks to be about 6 kilometers in diameter. As for how deep it is, well, i'm just gonna say that it's really fucking deep.

We call it "**The Heart of the Maw"**. It is the single largest thresher maw nest on the entire planet, possibly the largest in the galaxy. Anything that goes in doesn't come back out, unless you're one lucky son of a bitch. This one pit connects to all the other hives all over the planet."

"Don't tell me that what we're looking for lies at the bottom of this pit." I said trying not to vomit.

"Unlikely, nothing besides a thresher maw can survive dropping to that level. In fact" Wreav said, handing me a sniper rifle and points somewhere into the pit, "what you're here for is right there." I Looked into the scope and tried my best to follow his line of sight.I took me a few minutes, and a little verbal abuse, but I managed to spot what the artifact: It's a huge tablet, looks really ancient, but at the same time it looks stable. The problem: it's about 100 feet below us, and about 50 feet across.

"And how the fuck do you expect us to get down there Wreav?" I asked, when something with a rope went shooting past, barely missing my ear and landing inside a nearby cave.

"By using that." said Wreav, pointing to the giant spear gun on the top of the truck. How the hell did I miss that before? Wreav hooks on a zipline-like hook and attaches a harness to my person. "Ladies first"

"Remember you two, you've got one hour to get in and get the hell out." said the driver attached to the harpoon gun.

"Why?" I asked. Suddenly I heard movement coming from the pit, followed by the roars of a horde of thresher maw coming from the pit.

"That's why. Once they've felt our presence, they move in. SO go! " He ordered. I latched myself to the rope and slid down to the other side of the rope. Oh god this is scary as shit, the whole time I kept my eyes shut. If I look down there for even one, i'm gonna freak out. Actually, even with my eyes shut, I WAS freaking out, and the long plunge down into darkness didn't exactly help to calm me down either.

_Just think happy thoughts Sally. Killing Cerberus soldiers, knife practice, eating a ton of shrimp, and…" _ Oh… dear god I think I just found something out about myself that didn't know (**Don't expect me to tell you what it is right now, it's a secret).**

When I finally stopped I reached down to the ground, but felt no ground to step onto. I opened my eyes to find out that I was hanging in the center of the rope.

"*screams* OH MY GOD, OH mY GOD, OH MY GOD, SOMEONE GET ME OFF OF THIS CRAZY THING" I screamed flailing about trying to get myself to move to the end of the rope,but II didn't move an inch. "WHY ISN'T THIS THING MOVING" Then I heard something snap, then I _really _started to freak out, when suddenly Wreav comes crashing into me, speeding us towards the end of the rope. The force from Wreav ramming into me was so great that as soon as we hit the end, I flew right out of my harness and hit the wall of the cave. Easy to say: it hurt.

"*groans* I don't feel so good." I said clutching my head.

"Well get over it" said Wreav picking me up by my arm, "in fact get used to hearing my voice, because you just wasted a good five minutes screaming around like a whiny salarian."

"HEy I don't like heights!" I said

"WELL TOO BAD, THAT'S NO EXCUSE. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR CHANCE TO PROVE TO US THAT YOU'RE A TRUE KROGAN AND SO FAR, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS PYJACK!" roared Wreav.

…

"Fine" I said silently, snatching my arm out from Wreav's hand and reached for the twin pistols I keep strapped to my legs. "I'll prove it to you here and now. So let's go" I said. Now the cave was dark so I lit the two flashlights I had strapped to them and lit the pathway forward. We started walking, and just kept everything silent. I didn't dare speak another word to him. Not out of fear if that's what you're thinking, but because if I hear another word he says I swear to god i'm going to blow his head off. I may be half-krogan, but the other half of me is still human. I get it, I shouldn't be complaining all the time, but still, wouldn't you freak out if there were a possibility you were about to drop into a seemingly bottomless pit? Anyway enough of my bitching. Eventually we managed to reach the end of the cave, with the thresher maw screams occasionally reminding me why we can't afford to dwadle. I hadn't realized how far we'd gone until we came out the other side, 100 feet lower than I thought, guess that explains why I hit my head on the ground so hard. Then I spotted it: The tablet. The good news: it wasn't that far away from us. The bad news: there were the sounds of younger thresher maw were coming from the holes in the wall and ground, and they were close.

"SHit they're coming! Let's get this thing and get the fuck out of here." I said, making my way past the various holes while keeping my guns aimed at them at the same:one at the walls and one at the ground. "You coming Wreav?"

"This is your Rite of Passage. You'll have to do this on your own." *sigh* goddamnit. I kept my eyes trained on the holes, inching my way forward slowly, heart racing, sweat trickling down my neck, my whole body shaking, with a shot of adrenaline coursing in my heart ready to spread to the rest of my body. Finally, I made it to the other side, and picked up the stone tablet. It was covered in dust so I blew on it, with me accidentally inhaling some of it. When the dust cleared, It revealed a list of names, Really ancient names. I've never even heard of these clans before, and Wrex has told me the name of every single clan on this planet. THis must date back to two thousand years ago, around the time Tuchanka first entered it's global nuclear winter. Amazing, such an ancient relic yet it has withstood the tides of time. This…..seemed too easy, something was wrong. I looked back to see Wreav reaching into one of the holes.

"Wreav get out of there, we don't know when those thresher maw are gonna pop out." I warned. He came back out, but not because of my warning, but because he finished what he was doing: arming a bomb. "Wreav what's going on?" Wreav said nothing, but he did point his gun at me again.

"Someone like you in Clan Urdnot would surely disgrace our reputation. You can't even walk through a floor full of holes without shaking. You're not a krogan" Again with this crap, What the fuck?!

"What are you going to do with that bomb Wreav, kill me? *scoffs* please, i'll shoot your fingers off before you even think about hitting the trigger".

"Oh this bomb isn't gonna kill you. I'll leave that to them" he said before activating the bomb. Not only did the blast blow a hole into the wall, but it collapsed the cave in which I came in through. I ran back to the now blocked cave and tried to pry some of the rocks out of it, but none of them would budge. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I could hear them getting closer, and I hadn't made a dent in the wall. Looks like i'm gonna have to take the "indirect group". I took a deep breath in, aimed my pistols into the gaping hole(**No, she couldn't have gotten out through there, the hole leads straight into a giant chasm)** and the second I saw movement, I pulled the triggers back.

**NO POV**

Wreav has chuckling warmly, finally glad to be rid of Sally. Happy that his clan wouldn't be sullied but the like of a hybrid abomination, his own words. He could hear the sound of gunfire go off as Sally tried desperately tried to fend the onslaught of thresher maw bearing down on her.

"Enjoy it while it lasts girl, because compared to what's to come, what comes first is blissful" He screamed with pride in his voice. Just as he started to climb out of the cave, the sounds from the other side of collapsed cave stopped. Sally wasn't screaming, there wasn't any sounds of thresher maw devouring her lifeless corpse.

"what the h-"

*CRASH* Suddenly a thresher maw came crashing in through the pile of rocks with Sally riding on top of it. SHe grabbed Wreav by his head and dragged him through the cave, smashing his body into the walls and bashed him straight outside.

"Oh please Wreav, if you knew anything about me you would know that I got my arms and legs from a thresher maw attack back on Akuze 4 years ago."

"What?!" he screamed.

"Yep, also learned how to temporarily tame a thresher maw by applying a little bit of shock into it's brain, got that from one of the Cerberus Facilities I hit. I don't know why it's like that, but thank god for the way it is." They kept riding through the tunnel, Sally still having a tight leash around Wreav's neck, and Wreav was himself was all battered and bruised, barely forming a breath. Eventually they made their way back outside with the thresher maw hanging outside the hole, allowing Sally to hold Wreav out above the pit.

"I've always wanted to do that. They say only someone who's clinically insane could achieve such a feat, guess i'm the right amount of crazy." Sally said with a wide grin on her face.

"W-W-Wrex will never stand for this, he'll kill you if you kill me."

"Not really, some krogan don't really give a damn about blood relatives, hell, you've seen what your father tried to do to him. He tried to kill your brother, so he wouldn't trust you one bit. So, No, he's not going to kill me, but i'm gonna kill you." Sally reached behind her and pulled out the spike from their earlier conflict with her free hand. "I promised you if you messed with me again, I would your head plate off, and it's time I collected." Sally then plunged the spike into his headplate. She pulled with all her might, with Wreav crying out in pain, and after a minute it came right off. "It's been fun Wreav, nice knowing you" Sally released her grip and dropped Wreav into the pit , jumped onto the wall and let the thresher maw go after him.

"Good Riddance" she said before she started climbing up the wall.

**Writer's Notes- *Joking voice* Oh , oh I can she the messages, oh the reviews, they're so terrible it wounds me so, *normal voice* oh doesn't it all. Really, Wreav isn't that important of a character to me, so yeah I killed him, in a very violent manner. So if you've got something to say, message me about it, don't write a nasty review.**

**Sally- *shrugs* I agree, I hated the bastard, didn't wanna change anything about the krogans. What a dumbass.**

**Ross-Well let's hope Wrex doesn't bust your balls for pulling something stupid like that.**

**Sally-Eh don't worry about it, he loves me too much to do that, he probably doesn't even trust his own mother, why would he trust his brother**

**Ross- Fair enough. Alright guess this is it for now. Until next time, BYE BYE**


	6. Attack on Lazarus

**Writer's Notes-LAXATIVES!? REALLY?! *chases Sally around with a chainsaw***

**Sally- *laughs* You should've seen the look on your face, PRICELESS!**

**Ross-THe only thing that's gonna be priceless is gonna be your head mounted on a FUCKING mantle.**

**Sally- you'll have to catch me then little man**

**Ross-*Screams* *Alex walks in secretly enjoying the carnage***

**Alex- Enjoying yourselves guys? *Ross and Sally stop fighting***

**Ross-What is she doing here Sally? I thought I made her an enemy in the story**

**Sally-uh, I think she's an ally in this story Ross.**

**Ross-But that doesn't make any- Oh crap that's right it's Mass Effect 2! Shepard's working with Cerberus in this one**

**Alex-You didn't seriously forget about that did you Ross?**

**Ross- Fuck off Cerberus Bitch #2**

**Alex- *look of anger, eye twitches, Vorcha like features appear* You make me mad, NOW ME KILL YOU**

**Ross-Great, now I got two Paxtons to deal, and one of them is fucking insane. *sigh* OH well, might as well release the next chapter of the Steel Beast while i'm at it. Enjoy everyone.**

**Alex-*lunges at Ross* **

**Ross- Uh oh, to all the children in the audience, COVER YOUR EYES! *screams before being pounced on***

**Alex's POV, The Lazarus Facility, Months Later**

"_Alex's log. Entry # 701."_ I typed into my computer. Apparently after my little spat with Miranda a few months ago, the Illusive Man scolded me. I can't remember exactly what he said, but he said something about my temper affecting morale, yada yada yada, he'll have me killed if I didn't work on it. SO as a punishment, he reassigned me and Miranda to a new cell: The Lazarus cell to be specific. At first I wasn't absolutely livid, but when I found out what we were working on, I changed my tune. I can't believe I had forgotten that Cerberus had planned to revive Commander Shepard from the dead, then again I haven't played the game in 10 years, almost three of those years I spent training, being experimented on, you know all of that shit. "_The subject has showed extreme improvement over the last few days Improved cognitive functions, increased reaction to outside stimuli,the works. It may be possible to actually allow Commander Shepard to fully regain consciousness, however that decision lies solely with the project director"_ Meaning, Miss Perfect Ass had the final say. I cursed softly to myself as the thought of Miranda went through my head. Some would say that I have an inferiority complex, others say I just hate the bitch.

"There, I'm finally done" I said. Afterwards I started playing with my omni tool. I poke around on the extranet for a bit, browsing through a few sites. I found one site that's basically like like YouTube, it is full of various types of gamers making playthrough of some very popular games. Some of them good, the rest not so much. But what really got my attention was this one video I had found when I began browsing some "private sites". I'm not gonna go into great detail, yet, so I downloaded the video and kept it under lock and key.

"Enjoying yourself Ripper?" and now my mood was ruined, as Miranda just walked into the room.

"Well I was, until you walked in." I said not looking up from my omni-tool.

"Oh I see." she said before she sat down at her desk. Apparently the Illusive Man thought it'd be best we also share the same room, "Well, I'll try my best to make myself invisible to you." she said.

"*sigh* you know your sarcasm doesn't exactly help. In fact, it just makes me even angrier." 

"Ok,What exactly is your problem with me? You can't just be angry with me for nothing" she said. *sigh* if only I can actually tell her. Truth be told, I actually think she's kinda hot. A lot of people don't know this, but I'm actually gay. And I unfortunately I had the misfortune of falling head over heels for Miranda. Sadly, I can't tell her how I feel about her, because she's not a romance option for a Female Shepard. Well Unless you mod the game, but that won't work in my the best solution that I can come up with :Get her to hate me, and that's easy, considering i didn't exactly care for her at the beginning of the game, but I grew attached to her towards the end. What I really appreciate about her is her devotion to protect her sister. It somewhat reminds me of...well me. *Chuckles*

"What's so funny about what I just asked you Alex?"

"Th-th- I don't need to tell you, cause it's none of your business." I said, trying to keep myself from blushing. Just the slightest thought at the reason why makes me nervous.

"Jesus, you're so stubborn. No one you had to put your sister under with a Scopolamine mask. I bet she couldn't even stand you being in the same room as you without wanting to blow her head off" she said.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, did I hit a soft spot, or are you always this violent?"

"Only when I'm around you" suddenly my anger began to rise, and my Vorcha side began to slip out again, this time it began to affect my rational thinking. The thoughts were coming back, "Now Me think should kill. Start at top,rip that pretty little face off" Suddenly everything went red,literally. All I can see was red. It's no wonder the Vorcha are always so violent, red is the color of rage. Anyway, before I knew I pounced towards Miranda ready to rip her face off, but she caught me in mid air with her biotics. I struggled as hard as I could, but I couldn't break free.

"Seriously, this is like the, what, 6th time this has happened? I'm surprised you never get bored of this" she said.

"KIlling never bores, killing never bores" I repeated like a mantra. Miranda simply shook her head.

"Some people never learn do they. I think i'll leave you up there for the time being, at least until you've calmed down." she said before returning to her terminal. FOr the next few hours I just floated there, cursing out Miranda's name. Eventually, I just wore myself out, so I stood still the rest of the time. AT some point I fell asleep, and found myself wandering through an empty street. Shadows began to appear, left and right, calling out such Hateful things: 'WHore, slut, twisted. If your father really did do that stuff to you, why don't you tell the cops?' Those were the voices of the people that I once called my friends. But as I told them, they turned on me, happens more often than you think. IT had been from Ross that I had learned of this, he didn't say it specifically, but he didn't have to, I could tell that he was talking about the world in which we used to reside. OH great here I go, sounding like some kind of…. I don't know, crazy fanatic nut. But usually when i'm walking the dark path, I'm standing here with my sister. But now, she's free from me, and she's probably learned of what I did to her. So I stand here alone, taking all of their insults, at least I did. Then the rage came to me.

"None of you have the right to JUDGE ME!" I screamed out as I pounced onto the crowd of shadows. ONe by one I would slash and tear my way through them all. Once the cries of anguish stop, after I let out all of that rage, I was only left with sadness.

As I fell to the ground, a huge shadow was casted down onto the ground. I looked up and saw a Reaper descending from the sky, aiming a big red beam into my face. The Reaper let out a loud, ear ringing cry, right before it shot it's red beam into my face, everything goes red again, and suddenly I snap back to reality. THe alarms are blaring, I'm on the ground, in a pool of my own drool. My head was aching with pain. I stumbled out of my room, clutching my head, when I heard screaming. Down the hallway to my left, I saw someone get thrown against the wall, an average Cerberus scrub, no one would ever miss him, and bearing down on him was one of the YMIR mechs. The man begged for mercy, but found none, as the YMIR mech unloaded it's machine gun into him.

"SHit, shit, shit. WHat the fuck?" I asked myself clutching my hand over my heart. I glanced back to see if the mech was advancing in my direction, but it was moving in the opposite direction. I waited a moment, then I bolted for the exit. I ran through the facility, passing the other rooms, watching the mechs going rogue, pumping bullets into the others, some of the mechs exploded, I won't go into detail about what it looked like. I hurried down the hall, seeing what I at first was the mechs carnage, but when I took a moment to examine it, I noticed the hole in the victim's' chest. The size of the hole was the same size as the one's from the victims from ones from the attacks on the other Cerberus facilities. SO in short, not only are the mechs going rogue, that "thing" is here too? Luckily, I wasn't unarmed, because this woman had a M-3 Predator pistol on her. Then I heard gunfire. I slowly advanced to the door at the end of the hall, keeping my gun aimed at the doors to my sides in case anything tried to sneak up on me. Suddenly I hear a door's opening hiss behind me, and the sound of footsteps.

"_You"_ the sound of a distorted voice called out, loud enough to cut through the sound of the alarms blaring throughout the facility. I turned around and staring down the hall at me was a woman. SHe was fitting the description of what Axel had told us, Black hair, blood orange eyes, metallic arms and legs, wearing a mask covering her face. "_You're all going to pay for what you did to me"_

"S-Sally?" I aksed. That's all I could utter before she started running towards me. I feared she was going to kill me, so I ran out the door, into the harsh light, and right into Miranda, knocking us both down to the ground.

"Alex, where the hell did you come from? I thought you were dead" she said, pushing me off of her.

"Well right now, I wish I was dead. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the fucking psychopath through the facility." I replied pointing to the door I just came through. SHe looked through the door, and then back to me looking like I was acting crazy

"What are you talking about? there's no one there." COnfused, I Looked back to find the hall empty, well , except for the corpses.

"I could swear I just saw her. She was right there."

"You need to calm down. If you start freaking out again, i'm gonna have to put a bullet into your head." Sh said.

"That only happens when i'm angry Miranda."

"And right now you're feeling pretty angry that I don't believe you correct?" She asked.

"Of course I am, there's a fucking killer loose in the facility, and she's gonna kill us all." 

"Get a hold of yourself Alex" she said grabbing me by the collar, "Sally is dead, she died on Virmire when Ross made the building collapse on top of her." I know that, I saw the building go down with my very eyes, but I also know what I just saw.

"*sigh* alright alright, we're not gonna get anywhere if I try to attack you again." I said. "We can't stay here. that's for sure, so what's the plan?"

"We need to get to the shuttle, SHepard should be waiting for us there." she said.

"Wait, Shepard's awake? I thought she wasn't ready?" 

"With the building under attack I couldn't take any chances, so I had to wake her up."

_Hostiles detected._ More Mechs had appeared and began to open fire on the both of us. Miranda managed to block them with a biotic barrier, Then I quickly fired a couple of rounds into their heads, but there still more coming.

"We need to move. NOw" said Miranda. We ran across the room and into another one of the halls, with the mechs still chasing us. As we passed by some of the rooms, we saw other survivors, still fighting off some of the rogue mechs. I tried to convince Miranda to save them, but she was adamant. She said that they were expendable, that they didn't matter. Everytime we turned a corner, there was a mech, and one after another they fell, these things are supposed to protect people and they can barely take a bullet to the head?

AFter fighting our way through the halls, we managed to reach the hangar, but when we entered, the only thing that filled the room was the shuttle, Shepard was no where to be found.

"Where is she? Do you think one of the mechs got to her Miranda?" I asked, before we heard footsteps coming from the door on the other side of the room.

"No, and thank god. I wasn't about hand the Illusive Man a report that we lost Shepard" she said, but before she could touch the panel, the door flew open, and standing beside Shepard was Wilson and Jacob. Well, it quickly became to.

"Miranda? I thought you were-" Wilson said before Miranda shot him in the head.

"Dead?" she said.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jacob. Shepard had her gun trained on Miranda, so aimed mine at hers. When she got a look at me, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"My job. Wilson betrayed us." said Miranda

"Even if you're sure, did he deserve that type of welcome?" asked Shepard, who kept her eyes trained on both me and Miranda.

"He sabotaged the security, killed my staff. And he would've killed us."

"You sure about that Miranda? We've known Wilson for years, what if you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong, I thought you would've learned that by now Jacob"

"He could've know something, should've taken him alive" said Shepard

"Too risky, I didn't spend all this time bringing you back just to have you die again"

"You really think Wilson's capable of something like?" Miranda looked down at Wilson's body, then back up

"Not anymore"

"How did you find out that WIlson was the one who set the mechs on this place MIranda?" I asked, she seemed agitated at the question.

"I'm not sure, maybe it was when he found out that I was helping Shepard he sicked a horde of mecs after me?" Right.

"Let's just get the hell out of here. Where are we going?" asked Shepard.

"Another Cerberus facility, The Illusive Man is waiting for you there." 

"I'm not sure I trust you" said Shepard

"Not a lot of time for trust Shepard. That's the only shuttle that can get you off of this station, and if you don't come with us, then you're gonna die." I said angrily

"What the hell's gotten into you?" asked Jacob.

"I'm just sick of hearing you idiots argue. Let's just get on the damn shuttle and get the hell out of here." There was a momentary pause of silence, then Shepard spoke up.

"Fair enough, i've had enough of this facility to last a life time."

"Or two, in your case" MIranda said with a smile., "C'mon" Miranda and Jacob walked to the shuttle, but I as tried to walk to the shuttle, Shepard grabbed my arm.

"Sally, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why are you working for Cerberus?" she said mistaking me for my sister. I pulled my arm away from her and showed her my arms, which were real flesh and bone

"I'm not Sally, i'm Alex Paxton, her sister." I said. Shepard looked confused. "Guess you still don't remember the time I tried to kidnap your second in command then?"

"Yeah I remember now. Sally told me about how you had her drugged. Frankly I don't care how volatile she really was, she was still your sister."

"Wait, what are you talking about? How could Sally have told you about that. Sally's died on Virmire."

"No she isn't, she survived. She was with us when we took down Sovereign. What made you think she was dead?" said Shepard. Then something caught my eyes: Sally was standing behind her.

"Alex?" for a second I looked back at Shepard, then back to where Sally was standing, but she was gone.

"Nothing, it was just an assumption. Let's get the hell out of here" I said

**Writer's Notes-And with that Alex joins Shepard's team, but not knowing whether or not if Sally was actually there or if it's just guilt.**

**Sally-Why was she the center of attention for this chapter. I thought this was supposed to be my story**

**Ross-It is, but I feel that the audience needs to know Alex a little bit more, even though you two share some similarities.**

**Sally-You mean the violent outbursts and random attacks? You're just trying to make us look crazy.**

**Alex-No if he wanted to make us look crazy, he would've done it a long time ago.**

**Sally- I don't know about that but if you want to go ahead and say that, you're welcome to.**

**Ross-She's right. I'm just trying to establish some of the long term effects of how you two were treated.**

**Alex-At least he let me beat the crap out of him, that was fun as hell**

**Ross- *sarcastically,covered in bandages* oh yeah, that was REAL fun. Anyway, until next tim, BYE BYE, OW my arm.**

**Alex-*chuckles* this is going to be fun**


End file.
